Just Climb My Tree
by CharlesTheWizard
Summary: A quick one-shot about a nice,funny and sexy Brittana evening in March.


**Just Climb My Tree.**

"Santana!" by now she was used to get her name screamed all over the place, and Brittany totally surprised, saw the girl awkwardly climbing through her window. After she managed to get up, she dropped her bag somewhere in Britt's room and pulled her hair in a tight knot ."Hey Britz, what's up?"

"Nothing, but why are you climbing into my room? I mean my parents aren't afraid of you, you should just ring the bell."

"O god, Is it my birthday? Then everyone forgot …" Brittany's face showed a sad expression. "No, First of all Britt your birthday is in August, not in March. I just wanted to, you know be with you for some hours and you could maybe help me?"she told her, Brittany could forget the simplest things like her middle name or her birthday, it only made her cuter.

"Hey, you want me to go? I mean I was just surprising you honey?"the sad expression on brittany's face still surrounded the room. "NO! you stay Miss. Lopez! I just don't want you to get hurt, falling of my tree like those birds do who get attacked all the time by Lord Tubbington." Brittany couldn't help herself from hugging Santana after that little gaze and smile she had given her.

"It's not like I'm a bird Britt, and I'll try to work my issues out with the cat one day, I guess…"_she would want to be a bird, just fly away from everything bad and get happy with Brittany in the sky for eternity._

"You're staying over? And how can I help you … most of the time it's the other way around but fire off!"Brittany just glowed with excitement. "On a school day? Yeah nice try like you parents would EVER approve that! Aldo I wouldn't say no if they did" tiredly Santana wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist and pulled her into a long during hug. "Well, my dad is off working in Europe for a week, and my mother just doesn't cares about who sleeps over and when, she probably assumes it to be friday." Brittany said, and she realized it could actually work. Santana realized where the crazy stuff from Brittany's head came from.

"Prove it" Santana was teasing Brittany with her eyes and just the way she just said those little words , could make Brittany go all crazy. Just two words .

"I will!" Brittany went to her door and started to scream something to her mother, who was presumably in the kitchen preparing dinner. _She hoped that it would be a yes for tonight._

While Brittany was asking her mother, Santana turned to the closet where she found some pictures of her and Brittany , holding hands and/or having fun. She couldn't suppress the smile or the happiness she immediately felt by laying her eyes at the blonde girl. _She hoped it would be a yes._

"Mom?"

_Santana heard Brittany calling her mother which only caused her to smile more and just want to get over it and smack themselves in the bed so they could make out._

"Uhu, could she stay over.." Brittany asked quietly since she didn't want do disturb her other so she would absolutely say _'yes' ."_Oh, okay honey_" _said Mother Pierce, while Brittany started dancing around her room not caring that Santana was there. "Eet zij mee,liefje?"her mom asked.

"MOM! Stop talking two languages you're confusing me… and you should talk English we are in America." _And at first Santana thought Brittany was just joking but she really was confused about her mom speaking Dutch, and it only made her love Brittany more. _"In mijn huis spreek Ik wat ik wil_" _you could hear her mother mumble with Brittany's door already closed.

"Now dance with me, Lopez!" the blonde and the latina starting to jump and dance all over the place . "You've always been my crazy animal Pierce!",after that they ended up smiling gently at each other and falling on the two-persons bed fully exhausted.

"San?"

"Yeah Britt?"_was this conversation getting serious or she just wanted to make her blush by calling her, with her favorite nickname?_

"With what did I have to help you?" she saw Brittany no longer gazing at her, but at her schoolbag, that she had dropped on Brittany's desk. "Hey, I'm up here." Santana grabbed Brittany's chin gently and let her meet their eyes again. "Uhu, I'm sorry , but I'm very excited I can help you with something, San!" _she just wanted to get on with it, help Santana and stuff. In their friendship which was already there since forever, Santana always was the one who was the leader in making projects and homework , so Brittany was just the one who was the sidekick._

"Ooh, but it's not that important you know… I prefer being right here and being lazy with you" _Santana indeed had even forgotten why she was there, yeah Brittany could really mess quite hard with her brain and stomach._

"But, but…" Brittany knew it wasn't that easy to tell her friend that she didn't feel comfortable by just never doing something for her. "Shhh… what's wrong?" Santana comforted her beautiful friend. "It's just I never get to help you, because I'm stupid and I just felt like for one time I could possibly help you, even that's quite weird since you're like the smartest in Lima and further on."

"You are smart Britt, way more smarter than all the people at our school and I'm sorry I think I even forgot what I had to do ?..." Brittany remained silent and a little upset. "Don't be upset, you know I love you the way you are, your kind of humor, smartness and your awesomeness, you don't have to show me that by teaching me stuff." _Santana felt kind of sad by not being able to fully understand the issues her best friend had, but she guessed being there for her was the right thing to do._

"Then you and I should do something else, or shouldn't we?" _The extreme change of mood surprised Santana like a rainbow does after rain swallows almost everything. _"Adoring you is something isn't it? I mean you obviously look like a hot unicorn." _Brittany started to blush, as she does every time Santana calls her 'unicorn', it's kind of a special occasion word._

"Dinner!"Brittany's mom called.

"Dinner it is, San just drop your phone already and come with me." Brittany was pulling Santana's hand while the latina was still texting her last words.

Santana and Brittany returned very fast since none of them were the kind of hungry for food. If you know what I mean…

Santana started whispering "_**So Pierce already trying to overtop me? Being bossy on me.."**_ They had already dropped each other on the blonde's bed, and Santana was biting Brittany's ears and tongue playful. "_**Shut up and kiss me.**_" Brittany was just crawling for Santana at that moment. "_**Na-aah!**_" "_**Oh come on! You know even you can't resist me begging, please honey please**_!" the two girls just started laughing all hysterical at the quite pathetic begging-scene that the blonde just performed."_**Sing for me , my dear and I will give you anything…" **_then she pauses for some seconds and then continues "_**I promise" .**_

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now, Come morning light , You and I'll be safe and sound."_

_After that they found each other gazing and dreaming away in and at their eyes, the pleasing and charming look of the brunette's gorgeous deep but still soft brown eyes into the mythical ocean colored blue eyes ._

As Santana's lips decided that her teasing was over, she gave in into kissing her best friend and enjoying their physical passion, the moment where she could lift Brittany's body up to hers and while their lips touched she could feel their hearts melt as one.

"Brittz, we should go off and ya know brush the teeth, put on our pajamas and stuff?" Santana just let that slip out of nowhere. "Want more sweet-lady kisses, sanny." And Santana continued "Of course you do." Laughing at her girlfriend she pushed the button to light up the room.

"No, I'm tired! And I know you are to, you almost killed yourself a minute ago."Santana knew how good Brittany was in persuading her but she wouldn't give in at this one. "The light was too much for my eyes okay? I can't help the bathroom door just stood there!"

"_**Still you need your rest. We both do**_."Santana whispered playfully, hoping Britt would just give up. "Kaay, MOM!" Brittany needed to start giggling right now of course, typical. "Since your mom's hot I don't take that in a bad way!"

"_**So now you also have the hots for my mother? Bad girl…**_" Brittany couldn't help whispering since she really was tired after all. But the bathroom incident didn't had anything to do with that so she could at least try to win over Santana. "Hmm-" the blonde mumbled as she packed herself onto the brunette's waist while laying on the bed. Santana was reading a magazine, while Brittany was inhaling the scent of her friend. "If I was tired, would you let me hold you?" she found her way to getting what she wanted…

"Of course, ya can honey" _Santana noticed the way the other girl went to being randomly sexy to adorable and cute, she wanted Britt to hold her like forever and started pulling her fingers through the blond almost golden locks of hair as in a sign that she didn't want to let go of her._

_The Blonde girl was wearing a green sweater and a loose, grey, pair of sweatpants. Her hair was done very fast and was placed upon a long ponytail with just some locks of blonde hair before her eyes, her eyes still as blue as the brightest day in August._

_The Latina/Brunette girl was wearing like her friend a dark brown pair of sweatpants, adjusted with a big white t-shirt that was having a quote about love on it, _still she was too lazy to think about what she was wearing, _for once her hair was loose even after she was getting used to having it tied in a knot or a long and curly pony tail, _To Brittany Santana was always smoking hot.

"Britt?"

"Hmm?"she mumbled, half asleep.

"What is the best way to show your affection?"Santana asked.

"It's late San, and I have no idea what you're talking about."

"How would you show me you loved me, you know like on maybe our last moment together?"

"Don't talk like that, we have plenty of time together."

"Britt!"

"Hey, you wanted to read, me/unicorn needs sleep in here on your abs!"

_Brittany looked up and saw Santana wasn't joking, and was very curious at what the blonde would do at such a situation._

"San, I would never let go of you, I would hold your hand like this-" and so she took Santana's hand and rubbed it delicately as if it was something breakable "I would kiss you with all the passion in my body-" and so she kissed Santana's lips in a passionate way. "I would whisper everything you like or love, and let you remember all of the great times we have had by now-" and so you could hear the blonde whispering into the others ear. "I would probably start dancing-" she felt Santana hitting her arm, but both laughed after that failed attempt of being mad . "Like I would be FINALLY released of you, my climbing-monkey" by making this remark Brittany did lean in for a quick but soft kiss coming from Santana which was unexpected for both.

"_**You know you enjoy me going through the night just for you…**_" Santana whispered once again.

"You're right, I do, you can climb my tree any day honey" _Brittany pulled herself up to the bed and was laying next to her girlfriend's face, they fell asleep holding hands and running their fingers through each other's hair, like the way they loved to just feel the soft locks stroking their hands. In Brittany's dreams there was only Santana climbing her tree, only for her._


End file.
